


down to ride till the happy end

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are teenage girls in love, angry at the world and desperate for escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down to ride till the happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally tumblr fic, posted [here](http://nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com/post/112555548395/ae-1) for the prompt "Arthur/Eames, things you said at 1 am" from Tre. 
> 
> It's my quiet headcanon that in this verse, they're trans girls. Maybe I'll write a sequel where that's more apparent.

 

It’s one in the morning and Arthur and Eames are in the park down the street, sitting on the rusty swing set and slowly rocking back and forth. They’re holding hands, Arthur’s bitten down nails clashing against Eames’ pink glitter polish. They’re laughing at something small because earlier today someone threw food at the back of Eames’ head and Arthur was almost pushed down the stairs and they want to forget. But they’re here now, and no one can touch them as long as they’re together.

At school, they make fun of Arthur because they say her name’s not something a girl should have. They also say she shouldn’t have hands curled into fists and snarling words curled in the back of her throat but she’s not giving up her armor for anything. What’s a name to her. A rose by any other name would still have thorns.

They poke at Eames because when she’s quiet, she’s unnerving and when she’s loud, no one can tear their eyes away from her. They’re afraid of the untapped power she has, bursting under her skin and angry. She just keeps her eyes averted and saves the gentlest parts of herself for Arthur. She watches the way the people around her interact and react and she keeps this knowledge buried deep, waiting for it to take root.

After school, the whispers that echo around the hallways only get louder. But they stand together when they can, Arthur clutching Eames’s hand fiercely and glaring at anyone that dares to get close. Eames says nothing but squeezes Arthur’s hand tighter.

Right now they lean their heads together, grateful for the curtain of privacy that the night gives them. Eames gives Arthur’s hand two squeezes and says, “Promise me you won’t let go.” She knows she’s asking for the impossible but the cover of darkness emboldens her, gives her the push to ask for something Arthur can’t give her.

“Yes,” Arthur breathes out without any hesitation. They have to leave to sneak back into their houses soon, but until then they have each other. Until then, they can pretend that this night will go on forever.

Out of the two of them, Arthur’s the braver one. She’s the one who held Eames as she cried over her broken wrist and whispered fiercely, “We’ll get out of here one day. We’ll get out and show all of them what we can do.” She’s never flinched back from getting dirt on her dresses or bruising her knuckles but right now she wants to give into feeling vulnerable.  
  
It’s okay because it’s with Eames.

 


End file.
